Is It Love?
by Sei Ryuzaki
Summary: Harry pergi selama 7 tahun, saat ia kembali ke Hogwarts semua telah berubah. Bagaimana jadinya jika ia dan Hermione ternyata memiliki seorang putra? -diceritakan setelah voldemort meninggal-
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

A/N : hai semua! ini adalah ff Hp-ku yang pertama, agak aneh sih nulis dengan bhs'Indonesia, soalnya biasanya aku nulis pake , ya aku nulis ini gara2 kesel sm film HP yang pairnya aneh-aneh. Aku penggemar berat Hp/Hg jd menurutku filnya itu rada menyebalkan. ya sudalah, silakan menikmati.

Disclaimer : Bukan aku! Hp itu punya si J. , kalo fic ini punya aku...

* * *

**Is It Love?**

**Harry Potter**

-Normal POV-

Harry Potter sekarang adalah seorang pria dewasa berumur 25 tahun. Ia memiliki tubuh tinggi dan kekar dan rambut hitam yang berantakan seperti biasa, dan tentu saja mata hijau yang indah. Bisa dikatakan ia adalah seorang pria yang merupakan idaman semua wanita, namun hanya satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan semua orang. Kenapa sampai sekarang ia tidak memiliki kekasih? Ya, Harry sudah sangat bosan mendengar pertanyaan macam itu. Sebenarnya bukannya ia tidak mau memiliki pacar, tapi wanita yang ia cintai, satu satunya wanita yang ada dihatinya, wanita yang memegang kunci hatinya tidak ada disisinya, selama wanita itu tidak ada maka hatinya akan terus tertutup dan tidak akan pernah terbuka. Karena kunci untuk membuka hatinya hanya dimiliki oleh 1 orang.

Harry sekarang bekerja sebagai Penyihir bayaran. memang terdengar aneh tapi itulah dia. Ia bekerja untuk kementrian sihir. Ia biasanya melakukan pekerjaan sesuai dengan permintaan klien-nya. Harry cukup menikmati pekerjaannya ia hidup berkecukupan atau bahkan kaya raya. Tapi tidak ada hari tanpa ia merindukan wanita yang dicintainya.

-Harry POV-

Inilah aku, Harry Potter, sang pahlawan yang telah mengalahkan Voldemort 7 tahun yang lalu. Panggilan sang-bocah-yang-bertahan-hidup sudah berubah menjadi pahlawan-yang-menyelamatkan-dunia. Walaupun semua orang mengatakan kalau hidupku sempurna, dipuja semua wanita , merupakan penyihir terkuat di dunia, hidup kaya raya, dan dihormati semua orang, namun sebenarnya itu sangatlah salah.

Setelah kepergianku 7 tahun yang lalu dunia tidak lagi mengetahui keberadaanku. Aku mengembara selama 5 tahun dan kembali menunjukkan diriku 2 tahun yang lalu, tapi jangan salah, yang mengetahui keberadaanku hanya kementrian sihir dan orang-orang yang biasa (yang tidak tahu sihir). Sekarang aku hidup dalam kegelapan, bukan dalam arti menjadi orang jahat, tapi aku tidak pernah bicara dengan siapapun kecuali klienku dan tidak pernah tersenyum. Alasannya hanya ada satu. Karena aku sudah kehilanggan orang yang sangat kucintai.

Sekali lagi jangan salah sangka, ia masih hidup, hanya saja kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi, akulah yang meninggalkannya 7 tahun yang lalu. Setiap mengigatnya hatiku sangat sakit, aku sangat mencintainya, ialah satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupku. Dulu impianku hanya satu, hidup bahagia bersamanya. Namun takdir berkata lain. Setelah kematian Voldemort aku harus mengembara untuk mencari ke-2 orang tua ku yang ternyata masih hidup. Setelah pencarian selama 5 tahun aku memilih untuk beristirahat dan aku yakin kalau mereka pasti akan kembali jika masih bertahan hidup.

Sekarang hari-hariku dipenuhi penyesalan dan kesakitan. Aku sangat menyesal telah meninggalkannya. Sekarang mungkin ia telah hidup bahagia bersama orang lain, orang yang merupakan cinta sejatinnya. Dan sekarang aku telah membuat keputusan. Walupun sudah sangat terlambat namun aku ingin sekali lagi melihat wajahnya, tidak hanya dia tapi juga teman baikku. Aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts.

* * *

**Ron Weasley**

-Normal POV-

Ron sekarang adalah seorang pria dewasa yang tinggi dan tampan. Ia menikah dengan Lavender Brown dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan bernama Cassie. Ron bekerja sebagai Auror (Maaf, aku juga gak tau auror itu apa). Ia hidup bahagia dengan keluarga yang mencintainnya dan hidup yang sangat berkecukupan atau bahkan kaya. Sampai sekarang Ron masih sering mengunjungi Hogwarts untuk menengok sahabat baiknya yang bekerja di tempat itu. Mereka masih merupakan sahabat baik dan selalu berhubungan. Jika Ron tidak bisa mengunjungi Hogwarts ia pasti menulis surat.

Sejak kepergian Harry, Ron mulai berubah ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang hanya bisa mengandalkan ke-2 sahabatnya tapi seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab. Ron selalu melindungi keluaga dan sahabatnya. Walaupun terkadang ia masih bertingkah konyol tapi sekarang ia adalah pria dewasa yang berwibawa. Setelah Harry pergi Ron sempat terpuruk karena berpikir Harry meninggalkannya. Namun dengan cepat ia kembali pulih, ia sadar setelah Harry pergi ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melindungi sahabatnya.

-Ron POV-

Hoam... Sepertinya hari ini aku bangun terlalu pagi, dari tadi burung hantu diluar berisik sekali, sangat menggangu! sekarang aku hidup dengan tenang disuatu desa di inggris bersama keluargaku. Ya keluargaku, aku tersenyum mengingat sekarang aku sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putri. Aku hidup dengan bahagia, setiap hari aku akan bekerja dan kemudian pulang disambut oleh istri yang sangat kucintai dan putriku yang sangat cantik. Dan setiap akhir minggu aku akan mengunjungi sahabat baikku, Hermione di Hogwarts. Mengigat putriku juga bisa bermain dengan putra Hermione. Upsss! hahaha.. lagi-lagi aku membocorkan spoiler adegan ke depan. Ya, Hermione memiliki seorang putra yang sangat tampan, seperti ayahnya. Kalau soal ayahnya itu rahasia tapi Hermy (panggilan kecilku untuk Hemione) selalu mengatakan kalau ayahnya sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. Tentu saja aku tahu siapa ayahnya namun, biarlah itu tetap menjadi rahasia hahaha...

Sekarang aku sedang membuka surat yang sepertinya berasal dari Hogwarts. Setelah membaca aku hanya bisa menganga dan sangat shock.

**Dear Ron Wealey,**

** saya hanya ingin memberikan berita untuk anda. Saya Harap anda tidak mengatakan ini kepada siapapun.**

**Beberapa hari yang lalu saya menerima surat dari seorang pria yang mengatakan kalau ia akan kembali ke Hogwarts.**

**Walaupun tidak yakin tapi dilihat dari isi suratnya yang mengatakan kalau ia lulus ditahun yang sama dengan anda,**

**dan ia merupakan seorang seeker sekaligus mantan kapten Quiditch dari Gryffindor saya pikir anda juga dapat menebak siapa dia.**

**Harry Potter akan kembali ke Hogwarts besok. **

**Saya pikir anda ingin kemari untuk menemuinya dan untuk , saya serahkan kepada anda,**

**apakah anda ingin memberitahukaanya atau merahasiakaanya, walaupun menurut saya akan jauh lebih baik untuk mengatakannya.**

**setidaknya ia pasti ingin bertemu kembali dengan .**

**salam saya, **

**MCGonnal, Hogwarts Principal.**

-Normal POV-

Ron dengan segera melompat dari tempat tidur dan membangunkan istrinya yang sedang tidur nyenyak.

"Bangun! Lavender ayo cepat bangun!" Ron menguncangkan badan lavender

"Ron! apa-apaan ini? tidak bisahkah kau diam setidaknya dipagi hari?" Lavender Weasley yang masih sangat mengantuk hanya bisa terpaksa duduk dan menggosok matanya.

"Dengar! Harry akan pulang besok! kita harus segera pergi!Aku harus memberitahu Hermy!" Ron mengibaskan suratnya di wajah Lavender.

"HAH? siapa kau bilang tadi?" mata Lavender langsung terbuka lebar dan melotot ke surat Ron.

"Harry! Harry Potter! Ia akan kembali besok, kalau kita tidak pergi sekarang kita tidak akan sempat sampai ke Hogwarts besok!"

Lavernder pun menganga karena shock dan langsung melompat dati tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Huh! tadi saja ia mengatakan aku berisik! sekarang lihat siapa yang berisik!" Ron mendengus kesal dan bergegas membangunkan putrinya.

**-Continue...-**

* * *

Hahaha.. sorry ya yang Hermione belum ku masukkin, soalnya nanti jadi kepanjangan, jadi yang hermione bakal masuk chapter 2.

hehehe... pasti udh pd bisa nebak kan James itu anak siapa? hayo! ya pokoknya nantikanlah chap selanjutnya sekitar 1-2 bulan lagi..wkwkwkwk

jangan lupa review ya...


	2. Chap 2 : Back to Hogwarts

A/N : wahahaha.. gara-gara banyak yang protes jadinya terpaksa kulanjutin secepatnya deh.. (sebenernya dengan senang hati tuh..XD), kebetulan lagi liburan jadi banyak waktu luang, tapi mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan terhambat karena aku udah mau masuk sekolah dan pastinya tugas menumpuk, chap ini juga ngebut bikinnya, hehehe... bayangkan 1 chapter dalam 1 jam.. (**Hemione :** pantesan isinya ancur.. **Author :** Jiah tau aja nih.. **Harry :** Iya dong, pacar gw gitu loh.. wkwkwk)

Balasan Untuk Review:

Choco : hahaha.. bagus.. ada tmn yg sama2 suka pair ini... kalo si Ron aku bener2 bingung mau dipasangin ma siapa, jd ma Lavender aja

Nami : Wahahaha.. tuh dah kulanjutin.. :D

Chels : hehehe, kata siapa gak penting, berkat reviewmu ffnya jd kulanjutin dlm 2 hari deh... ^^

Syifa : Yey! akhirnya ada yg suka ma Ron x Lavender.. nih kulanjutin..

Fikri : Jiah.. frontal gimana? aih.. ada yg se-akut aku ternyata..wkwkwkwkwk

Rissa'uchiha : thanks ya.. :)

Intan-chan : thanks... hehe nih hermione-nya, justru ron yg gak nongol disini (**Ron : **awas lu kalu chap dpn gw gak nongol lagi! **Author :** Tenang.. nanti gw tonggolin deh)

Nyms : nih dah kuapdated n banyak hermione-nya..wkwkwkwk, sebenernya dak ku-chack kok, tp pas terbit banyak kata-kata yang ilang, kok bisa ya?

.dramione : wah.. ada fans dramione disini, tenang q juga salah 1 fansnya kok.. (jiah, knp malah bkn Hp/Hr), tp dramione rada gak mungin bersatu jadi aku lebih suka Harry/Mione soalnya lbh cocok n cute... XD

Disclaimer : Bukan aku! Hp itu punya si J.K.R kalo fic ini punya aku...

* * *

**Is It Love : Back To Hogwarts  
**

**Hermione Granger**

-Normal POV-

Sekarang Hermione adalah seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik. Ia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan langsing dan Rambut panjang merah yang sedikit keriting (berombak), tidak diragukan lagi ia adalah idola semua pria. Hermione berkerja sebagai guru sejarah dan asisten guru ramuan sihir di Hogwarts. Ia dikenal sebagai penyihir wanita terkuat di Dunia dan penyihir terkuat ke-2 di dunia (setelah Harry Potter). Ia memiliki otak yang sangat jenius dan pribadi yang menyenangkan. Waupun sedikit diam, akan ada saatnya dimana Hermione akan meulucu dan tertawa. Semua muridnya sangat menyukai pelajarannya yang terkenal menyenangkan dan sama sekali tidak membosankan.

Hermione hidup di asrama Hogwarts, ia diberikan sebuah tempat khusus untuk ia dan putranya. Ya, Hermione memliki seorang putra bernama James Granger. Putranya yang berusia 7 tahun memiliki rambut merah sepertinya dan mata hijau yang indah seperti ayahnya. James terkenal jenius untuk anak seumurannya, ia bisa menguasai sihir-shir yang bahkan sulit dikuasai orang dewasa. Ia juga sangat berbakat dibidang Quiditch terutama sebagai seeker. James memiliki sifat yang pendiam. Walaupun masih kecil tapi ia sangat tampan dan cukup tinggi, mengingat ke-2 orang tuanya yang juga tinggi.

Hermione sangat menyayangi putranya dan selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk mengajari ataupun bercerita pada Jjames setiap hari. James sendiri mengerti kalau ibunya sangat sibuk, ia tidak pernah menuntut agar Hermione selalu menemaninya dan itulah yang membuatnya mandiri dan terkenal sangat berani. Hermione selalu mengatakan kalau ayah James sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, ia tidak pernah memberitahukan siapa ayah dari putranya tersebut, James juga mengerti bagaimana ibunya sangat merindukan ayahnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin tahu siapa ayahnya tapi setiap kali ia bertanya ibunya akan terlihat sedih dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak mau membahas hal tersebut.

* * *

(1 hari setelah Ron menerima surat, hari dimana Harry akan kembali ke Hogwarts)

-Hemione POV-

"JAMES! Bagun! sudah jam 8! mum harus mengajar di kelas ramuan sihir!"

Yah.. seperti inilah rutinitas pagiku, bangun pagi dan meneriaki putraku, James, dan sialnya hari ini aku harus membantu Severus di kelas ramuan sihir, hah.. aku yakin dia pasti akan marah-marah sepanjang hari jika aku telat datang, dan sepertinya aku akan telat. Aku mengguncangkan badan James untuk membangunkannya, ia memang sulit sekali bangun dipagi hari, sebenarnya ia belum masuk sekolah, tapi hari ini dia memaksa agar aku membawanya ke Hogwarts untuk belajar Quditch.

"JAMES! Cepat! atau kau mau mum membawamu ke sekolah beserta kasurmu!" Sekali lagi aku berteriak, paling tidak kalau sudah ditakut-takuti biasanya dia pasti akan bangun.

"Ya.. aku tau, aku Tau..." James bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas. Anak ini benar-benar menguji kesabaranku.

"REMUSA!" teriaku sambil menunjukkan jariku kearahnya, ya, sekarang aku tidak memerlukan tongkat sihir lagi, aku dapat menggunakan tanganku udengan bebas, sebenarnya sihir seperti ini sangatlah jarang, setauku yang bisa menggunakannya hanyalah aku , Minerva , Draco Malfoy dan... Harry. Entah kenapa hatiku sakit tiap kali mengigat nama atau wajahnya, selama ini aku berusaha keras untuk melupakannya, namun ternyata tidak seharipun aku bisa melupakannya, apalagi jika aku melihat wajah James, yang persis dengannya, namun berambut merah. Yah, untuk sekarang aku harus benar-benar melupakannya dulu, atau Severus akan membunuhku.

Seketika itu juga aku menerbangkan badan James ke kamar mandi dan membuat shower menyiram wajahnya dan dalam sekejab mengganti bajunya. Bisa kulihat wajah shock James, ia membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi tentu saja aku tak membiarkannya dan langsung menggendongnya dan pergi secepat kilat ke Hogwarts.

Setiba disana aku menurunkan James di depan lukisan wanita gendut (yang masih ada dari dulu sampai sekarang) dan menyuruhnya masuk dulu ke dalam ruang gryffindor, biasanya James diajarkan Quiditch oleh Peter Brook, salah seorang murid tingkat 6 di Hogwart dan merupakan kapten sekaligus seeker terbaik Gryffindor.

"James, masuklah dulu dan tunggu sampai Peter kembali, mungkin ia masih di kelasnya, Mum akan mengajar dulu, nanti jika kau sudah selesai temui mum di depan kelas ramuan sihir, dan jangan lupa berhati-hatilah, mum tidak mau melihat kau kembali dengan luka disekujur tubuhmu, kau mengerti?" Kataku panjang lebar sambil memeluknya erat.

"Ya, tenang saja, aku ini yang terhebat soal terbang, sampai jupa mum.." Katanya sambil mencup pipiku lembut, aku pun bergegas pergi setelah melambaikan tanganku segera aku membuka pintu kelas ramuan sihir dan... Yap! Severus melotot ke arahku seakan-akan ingin membunuhku ditempat. aku pun segera berdiri disampingnya dan tersenyum (walaupun dibalas dengan tatapan iblis).

"Ehm.. maaf semuannya, hari ini saya datang terlambat karena.. yah... kalian pasti sudah tau dan sudah bosan mendengarnya, dan sepertinya jika saya berbicara sedikit lagi saja Severus akan membunuhku." kataku sambil tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Severus yang.. kelihatannya sangat marah. Anak-anak tertawa tapi langsung diam seketika ketika melihat wajah Severus yang tidak tidak berbeda jauh dengan jenggot Hagrid 'upss... maaf itu tidak ada hubungannya'.

* * *

-Normal POV-

Harry Potter sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Hogwarts 'Wow.. Kastil ini benar-benar tidak berubah sedikitpun. Tidak kusangka aku akan kembali lagi kesini' . Harry segera masuk. Ia berjalan sambil melihat anak-anak yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnnya dan menatapnya dengan heran. ' Tentu saja , aku memakai jubah hitam dan dan pakaian muggle,siapa yang tidak heran melihatku' pikirnya.

Harry berjalan menuju kantor McGonnal (mulai sekarang bakal kutulis dengan Minerva, soalnya gak yakin ma tulisan McGonnal-nya), dan menyebutkan password-nya. (Harry sudah diberitahu lewat surat).

"Prof, McGonnal? ini aku Harry Potter" Harry berjalan dan melihat Minerva sedang duduk dikursinya, begitu melihat Harry Minerva langsung berdiri dan memeluknya.

"Oh.. Harry..lihat kau sudah sangat besar, kau tidak tahu betapa aku dan teman-temanmu merindukanmu" Minerva melepas pelukannya dan melihat ke arah Harry yang tersenyum.

"Maaf, proffesor, aku betul-betul minta maaf karena sudah membuat anda khawatir" Harry membungkuk dan Minerva tersenyum.

"Harry, jangan meminta maaf padaku, kekhawatiranku tidak sebanding dengan teman-temanmu, terutama dan " Harry tersentak kaget saat mendengar nama belakang Hermione, matanya pun langsung menyratkan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang dalam, Minerva yang mengetahui hal ini segera meminta Harry untuk untuk berkeliling.

" lebih baik anda berkeliling dulu sebentar, saat ini saya harus mengurus beberapa hal dulu, dan panggil saja saya Minerva" Harry menangguk dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia berjalan-jalan di lorong Hogwarts dan menyadari kalau tempat tersebut hampir tidak berubah, kecuali beberapa tempat yang sepertinya sudah diperbaiki karena mengalami kerusakan setelah perang dulu.

Saat sedang berjalan di dekat kelas ramuan sihir, Harry melihat seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan...

* * *

Hemione segera membereskan peralatan setelah kelas selesai, ia tidak sabar ingin melihat putrannya, karena biasanya James akan terluka disegala tempat setelah ia berlatih Quiditch. Walapun Hermione ingin sekali melarangnya untuk tidak berlatih lagi tapi ia tau kalau James sangat menyukai Quitich dan ia tidak bisa menghentikannya, mungkin itu sudah mengalir dalam darahnya kalau ia harus bermain Quiditch, sama seperti ayahnya.

Hermione menghela nafas dan segera keluar setelah semua beres (Severus menyuruhnya untuk membereskan semuanya karena ia datang terlambat).Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat pria dengan Kemeja putih , celana hitam panjang dan jubah hitam berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan nafasnya memburu.

' Pria itu.. kenapa aku merasa pernah melihatnya.. jangan-jangan dia.. tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Ia sudah pergi 7 tahun yang lalu, jangan berharap yang tidak-tidak Hermione, lagipula untuk apa ia kembali ke sini' pikir Hermione, namun nafasnya tercekat saat ia mendengar pria itu memanggil namanya.

"Hermione...Mione'..."

Harry sendiri sangat kaget melihat wanita didepannya. Ia tidak yakin apakah itu adalah Hermione atau bukan, tapi melihat mata coklatnya yang indah, ia langsung saja menyebur nama wanita yang ia cintai. ' Sial! bagaimana bisa aku menyebut namanya pada orang tidak dikenal, tapi, matanya mirip sekali dengan mione, dan wajahnya sangat cantik' pikir Harry. Jangtungnya berdegup keras saat ia melihat mata lembut wanita itu, namun tiba-tiba setelah ia mengucapkan nama Hermione, wanita itu kelihatan hampir menangis dan kata-kata yang diupkannya membuat Harry berhenti bernafas.

"Harry.."

Hemione tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya, 'Ia memanggil namaku! dan hanya ada 1 orang yang memanggilku Mione.. apakah mungkin.. ia benar-benar Harry?' Sekarang mata Hermione benar-benar dipenuhi air mata, ia menatap Harry dengan tidak percaya, egitu juga harry yang yang juga kelihatan tidak percaya.

Harry sangat shock saat wanita didepannya memanggil namanya. "Hermione! jadi ia benar-benar Mione'" pikir harry tidak percaya. Saat melihat mata Hermione yang berkaca-kaca dan mendadak sebutir air mata turun ke pipinya, Harry segera maju dan memeluk wanita itu.

"Mione... ini benar-benar kau, apakah aku tidak bermimpi?" Harry berbisik di telinga Hermione.

Hermione terisak dalam pelukan. "Harry.. Harry... ya.. ini aku..." Harry pun memeluk Hemione seerat mungkin dan air mata menetes dipipinya. 'Harry kembali, ia kembali' Pikir Hermione sambil balas memeluk Harry lebih erat. Beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba Hermione pun sadar.' Tidak! Harry sudah meninggalkanku, ini tidak boleh terjadi' Hermione segera melepaskan pelukan Harry, sedangkan Harry kelihatan kebingugan.

"Mione? ada apa?" Tanya Harry yang masih bingung dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Hermione.

"Harry... maaf, tapi kau seharusnya tidak ada disini, dan aku tidak seharusnya bersamamu," Kata Hermione dengan tegas. Ia segera melap air matanya dan menatap Harry dengan dingin.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu Mione?" Harry kelihatan sangat kebingungan dan hatinya seperti disilet saat Hermione menatapnya dengan tatapan sedingin es.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti Harry? Kau sudah meninggalkanku dan Ron! Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini!" teriak Hermione marah. Matanya merah dan kelihatan seperti ingin menangis. Harry kaget sekali mendegarnya.

"Mione.. aku" Belum sempat Harry menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berlari ke pelukan Hermione.

"Mum!" James berteriak dan langsung berlari memeluk ibunya, sedangkan Harry terlihat shock.

**-Continue-**

* * *

Hahahahaha... ternyata kulanjutin dalam 2 hari... mumpung lagi bebas n gak ada kerjaan.. hehehe... pokoknya review & terus baca ff ini.. OK?


	3. Chapter 3 : Her Son

A/N : maaf buat semua pembaca yang udh lama nunggu. dan maaf sebesar-besarnya karena EYD-nya ancur lebur, terus soal rambut James, juga aku minta maaf, aku lupa kalo rambutnya Hermione itu coklat, bukan merah, jadi aku mohon maaf , terus jangan mengira kalau aku udh menelantarkan fanfic ini ya, soalnya akhir2 ini aku sibuk banget, jadi gak sempet buka komputer, maaf banget ya untuk update yang super lama ini. Selamat membaca!"

P.S : maaf, untuk balasan review belum sempet kutulis, nanti bakal menyusul.

* * *

Her son

-Normal POV-

"Mum!" James berlari dan memeluk Hermione, sedangkan Harry terlihat shock. 'Mum? apakah ia anak Mione'? tentu saja. Aku sudah pergi selama 7 tahun, tak mungkin ia belum menikah.' pikir Harry yang kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

Hermione berjongkok dan menatap putranya. "James, apa latihanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Hermione sambil memperhatikan kalau-kalau James terluka, tapi sepertinya kali ini ia baik-baik saja.

"Yup! Kak Peter bilang aku sudah jauh lebih baik" James tersenyum senang dan Hermione menganguk dan tersenyum pada putranya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, James sadar akan keberadaan Harry dibelakangnya ia pun berbalik dan melihat Harry dengan penasaran.

"Mum siapa dia?"

"Ehm.. benar juga, biar kuperkenalkan, Harry, ini putraku, James Granger, James, ini Harry Potter, sahabat lama mum dan paman Ron" Hermione memperkenalkan keduanya dan melihat ekspresi Harry yang kelihatannya masih shock dan kaget.

"HARRY? DIA HARRY POTTER?" James kelihatan kaget melihat sosok Harry didepannya, Hermione hanya menganguk dan Harry, yang sudah sembuh dari kekagetannya tersenyum kepada James.

"Ya, aku Harry Potter. Salam kenal." Harry bersalaman dengan James yang kelihatan sangat antusias melihat Harry.

"Wow! Kau benar-benar Harry Potter? mantan seeker terbaik Hogwarts dan penyihir terkuat di dunia, juga sahabat mum dan paman Ron?" Mata James bersinar-sinar saat melihat Harry menganguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"MUM! DIA HARRY POTTER! orang yang selalu menjadi idolaku!" Teriak James senang, Hermione tersenyum sedih melihat putranya yang kegirangan karena bertemu Harry. ' maaf James, seharusnya kau dapat bertemu dengannya dari dulu, andaikan saja kalian berdua bisa bersama' pikir Hermione sedih.

* * *

-Harry POV-

aku melihat seorang bocah kecil dihadapanku, dia memliki rambut coklat yang indah seperti Hermione, ya, tak salah lagi anak ini adalah putranya. Apa yang aku harapkan? ia bahkan tak pernah menyukaiku, mana mungkin ia menungguku sampai sekarang. Yah, bagiku tak masalah selama ia bahagia, dan sepertinya ia sudah memiliki keluarga yang ia cintai.

"Paman, apa benar paman adalah mantan seeker Gryffindor?" aku menengok ke bawah dan melihat putra Hermione, James melihatku dengan penasaran. 'Sepertinya ia sangat menyukai quiditch, mungkin ayahnya seorang pemain quiditch, siapa kira-kira yang memungkinkan? Fred dan George tidak mungkin, Ron juga kabarnya sudah menikah dengan Luna, lalau siapa? apa mungkin... Viktor Krum? ' Tiba-tiba Jemas membuyarkan lamunanku dengan menarik bajuku.

"Paman Harry! apa paman mendengarku? aku dengar paman memang suka bengong tapi tak kusangka ternyata separah ini!" Kata James sambil tertawa, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Yup! dulu aku adalah seeker terbaik gryffindor, bahkan mungkin di Hogwarts!" Kataku sambil menyeringai, kemudian aku berjongkok dan mengacak rambut james, yah.. walaupun rambutnya memang sudah berantakan

" Hei, siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku itu suka bengong?" Tanyaku padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Mione yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Mum yang mengatakannya, dulu paman Ron pernah bilang kalau Paman Harry sangat hebat, tapi kata mum paman itu suka bengong dan tidak nyambung kalau diajak bicara." Kata James sambil menyeringai ke arah ibunya, mione sendiri diam dan kelihatannya tidak mendengarkan perkataan James.

"Hey, sepertinya yang suka bengong itu bukan cuma aku ya, lihat ibumu, dari tadi dia cuma diam saja, dan kelihatannya tidak memperhatikan omongan kita" kataku sambil bangkit berdiri, James tertawa kecil. Aku pun tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku di depan wajah Mione.

"Mione! Hey! ada orang disitu?"

* * *

-Normal POV-

Hermione terlonjak kaget. "Hah? ada apa?" Tanyanya kebingungan, Harry dan James pun tertawa bersama. Hermione lagi-lagi melihat keduanya dengan sedih. 'Mereka benar-benar mirip satu sama lain, apa yang harus kulakukan mulai sekarang?' Pikirnya sedih.

Harry, yang menyadari tatapan sedih hermione pun berhenti tertawa dan terlihat cemas. "Mione? ada apa? apa kau sakit? kau kelihatan pucat." Harry mendekat dan ingin menyentuh jidat hermione, namun Hermione menpisnya terlebih dahulu. "Jangan sentuh aku!, Jangan mendekat!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba, Harry pun mundur selangkah, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Hermione. 'ada apa dengannya?' pikirnya heran, ia melihat ke arah James, namun James hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia juga baru pertama kali melihat ibunya berteriak seperti ini.

"Mione ada ap.." "DIAM! Jangan menyebut namaku seenaknya!" Teriak Hermione, Harry terlihat kaget "Mi.." "Sudah kubilang jangan menyebut namaku!"

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menyebut namaku, Harry Potter! kau bukanlah siapa-siapa! kau hanya seorang bajingan yang meninggalkan teman-teman mu selama 7 tahun tanpa memberitahukan apa-apa, apa kau pikir setelah pergi meninggalkan kami kau bisa begitu saja kembali? apa yang harapkan? apa kau pikir aku akan berlari memelukmu, tersenyum bahagia dan menyambutmu? TIDAK! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Hadapi kenyataan Harry, aku bukanlah temanmu lagi.. bukan..."

Hermione berteriak frustasi, wajahnya merah karena marah. Harry hanya diam mendengarkan semua amarah yang disimpan oleh Hermione selama 7 tahun ini. Tentu saja ia tahu kalau Hermione akan sangat membencinya dan tidak akan menerimanya begitu saja, tapi saat melihatnya untuk pertama kali selama 7 tahun berpisah, setidaknya ia sangat mengharapkan wanita yang ia cintai itu bisa menyambutnya dan tersenyum untuknya, namun ternyata hal itu memang mustahil.

James juga menatap ibunya dengan kaget, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ibunya akan berteriak seperti itu, dari yang ia dengar, ibunya memang sangat marah pada Harry Potter karena meninggalkan-nya dan paman Ron begitu saja, tapi ia pikir saat ke-2 mantan Golden Trio Hogwarts ini bertemu, mereka akan saling menyapa dengan hangat, bagaimanapun juga dulu mereka adalah sahabat baik bukan?

Hermione yang masih kelihatan sangat marah segera menarik tangan james. "Ayo kita pergi! James! jangan pernah berurusan dengannya, aku tak ingin melihatnya menyakitimu!" Kata Hermione tajam, namun , belum sempat ia beranjak tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan keras dari Ron.

"Hermy! Hermy! Harry sudah pulang!" Teriak Ron sambil berlari kencang, dibelakangnya Lavender, yang menggendong putrinya mengikutinya. Ron berhenti tepat didepan Hermione dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. "Hh... Hermy... ap..a kau su...dah.. hh.. deng... ar? Harry ... Har...ry..." Ron berusaha untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya, namun nafasnya tercekat saat ia melihat pria yang berdiri dibelakang Hermione.

"HARRY!"

"Apa kabar Ron?"

* * *

Spoiler for next chapter:

"Cukup Harry! Jangan mengatakan hal yang terus membuatku berharap!"

"Apa kau pikir hanya kau yang menderita? Hermy sudah mengalami penderitaan yang luar biasa sejak kepergianmu, jangan berkata seolah kau adalah korbannya Harry..."

"Apa yang sudah terjadi selama aku pergi? apa bisa kulakukan untuk membuat ibumu dan Ron memaafkanku?

"Ibu, maafkanlah paman Harry..."

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, sesuatu yang telah kau korbankan tidak akan pernah kembali!"

"Voldemort hidup kembali! Ia mengiginkan seseorang sebagai tumbalnya yang baru!"

* * *

Hahahaha... gimana? penasaran? aku janji chapter selanjutnya bakal panjangggggggg..., tapi mungkin baru akan ku-update sekitar 2-3 minggu lagi...

sabar ya semuanya... wkwkwkwkwkwk

Jangan lupa tekan klik tombol dibawah


	4. Chapter 4 : The Unexpected News

A/N : Untuk semua pembaca fic ini **SAYA MINTA MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA** karena keterlambatan (yang sangat lama) dalam melanjutkan fic ini. Harap maklum soalnya akhir-akhir ini lagi musim ulangan dan lagi-lagi saya mohon maaf karena banyaknya kesalahan typo, lalu saya juga salah menuliskan kalau istri Ron itu Lavender bukan Luna dan anaknya bernama Cassie. Mohon pembaca sekalian memaafkan kesalahan saya yang sangat bertumpuk ini...

Oh ya, mulai sekarang saya bakal memakai normal POV dengan sudut pandang orang ke-3..

Terima kasih untuk semua review, balasan menyusul...

Disclaimer : The character, _except for the kids _, are not mine. But the story is originally mine. Thanks to J. who make the not soo happy ending (in my own opinion, of course), so i can make my own story with my favorite couple.

* * *

The Unexpected News

_"HARRY!"_

_"Apa kabar Ron?"_

"A...Apa ini benar-benar kau Harry?" Tanya Ron tak percaya, dibelakangnya Lavender melotot melihat Harry, ia kemudian berbalik melihat Hermione yang baru saja ingin bergegas pergi.

"Ya, ini aku Ron." Jawab Harry dengan tenang, ia melihat Lavender yang menggendong seorang bocah perempuan kecil, "Ron, jadi itu putrimu?" tanya Harry sambil menunjuk ke arah Cassie, belum sempat Ron menjawab Hermione sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf semuanya, aku ada urusan. Ron, setelah ini temui aku di ruang tunggu Gryffindor." Hermione pun bergegas menarik tangan James, dan pergi secepat kilat, meninggalkan harry yang kelihatan semakin sedih, lavender yang kelihatan kaget dan Ron yang terlihat sangat tenang.

Ron menarik nafas, dan melihat Harry dengan serius, "Harry, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu dan apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, dan aku tidak mau tau, setidaknya belum, tapi sekedar untuk informasimu saja, apapun yang terjadi denganmu selama 7 tahun ini tidak akan sebanding dengan apa yang sudah dilalui Hemione, jadi tolong, kau** harus** menerima sikap apapun yang ia tunjukan padamu."

Harry menatap Ron, terkejut. 'sejak kapan ia jadi sedewasa ini?' tanya harry dalam hati. ia kemudian menangguk, "Ron, sepertimu aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi denganmu ataupun Hermione selama 7 tahun terakhir ini, dan aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk menceritakannya, tapi ketahuilah aku tidak pernah berniat meninggalkan mu dan hermione, namun ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan sendiri, dan aku mengerti bagaimana kondisi kalian berdua, yang masing-masing telah meiliki keluarga, tapi kuharap kalian masih mau menerimaku sebagai teman."

Ron menatap Harry, masih dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Entahlah, tidak semudah itu untuk memaafkanmu dan menerimamu sebagai teman, mengingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan, aku membutuhkan waktu, terutama Hermione, aku tidak yakin ia mau memaafkanmu, tapi jika kau memang menyesal, maka buktikanlah, tunjukkan padanya kalau kau menyesal." Harry menganguk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, terima kasih Ron, terima kasih karena kau telah menjaga Hermione selama ini." Ron membalas tersenyum kecil.

* * *

-Hermione, James-

"Mum, apa yang terjadi? kenapa kau mendadak marah?" Tanya James setelah sampai di ruang tunggu Gryffindor, Hermione menatap putranya dan menarik nafas.

"James... apa menurutmu tentang Harry?" Tanya Hermione, James hanya menatap ibunya dengan bingung, "Entahlah, aku baru saja menemuinya, jadi aku tidak bisa menentukan bagaimana ia dari penampilannya kan?" Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya, "Ya, sepertinya kau mengingat ajaran mum dengan benar, jangan pernah menilai orang lain dari luarnya saja, jangan mempercayai apa yang kau lihat.." "Tapi selalu percaya pada kata hatimu, lihatlah dari yang terdalam bukan dari luarnya" lanjut James dan membuat Hermione tersenyum lebar.

Hermione mengecup pipi James lembut, "kau benar-benar putraku, anak terpintar dari semua anak yang pernah mum temui" James menyeringai "Tentu saja. memangnya siapa aku ini? tidak ada yang mustahil untuk James Granger, lagipula mum sudah mengatakannya berulang-ulang kali, tentu saja aku ingat, bukankah aku ini putra dari penyihir terpintar sepanjang masa?" sekarang, giliran Hermione yang tertawa.

James lega, akhirnya ibunya bisa tertawa lagi, ia khawatir saat melihatnya marah tadi, dan tentu saja ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa ibunya begitu marah pada Harry Potter?

"Ups! maaf James, mum harus menghadap proffesor McGonagal sekarang, kau tunggulah disini, paman Ron pasti akan tiba sebentar lagi" Hermione bergegas mengambil tasnya , mengecup dahi James dan menghilang dibalik lukisan wanita gendut.

* * *

-Hermione, Minerva-

Hermione berlari di koridor menuju ruang kepala sekolah, ia sudah telat 10 menit dari yang ia janjikan. Tadi pagi Minerva memintannya untuk datang ke ruang kepala sekolah setelah pelajaran ramuan sihir. Beberapa murid tertawa melihat professor mereka berlari di koridor.

"Professor! bukankah anda selalu bilang untuk tidak berlari di koridor?" teriak salah satu siswa tingkat 6 yang sedang berjalan dengan temannya, Hermione menyeringai lebar dan balas berteriak "Hei! peraturan itu hanya berlaku untuk siswa, lagipula tidak apa kan sekali-kali berlari di koridor, walupun aku ini guru terbaik di Hogwarts tidak berarti aku tidak boleh berlari kan?" para siswapun tertawa keras mendengarnya, professor Granger memang sangat menyenangkan, walaupun disiplin tapi ia selalu bisa tertawa dan bicara dengan santai dengan para siswa, tidak seperti professor lain yang terlalu kaku.

Serelah melewati patung gargoyle, Hermione segera masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah dan melihat Minerva yang duduk dengan banyak tumpukan kertas di sekitarnya.

"Minerva?"

"Oh! Hermione dear! silahkan duduk. ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan." Hermione duduk di depan Minerva dan menatapnya bingung

"Minerva, ada apa?"

"Hm.. begini Hermione, sebenarnya ada masalah menyangkut kosongnya beberapa posisi professor di Hogwarts, seperti yang kau ketahui, posisi DADA saat ini masih kosong, sebenarnya aku ingin memintamu untuk mengubah posisimu dari guru sejarah Hogwarts menjadi professor DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts), dan sejarah akan diambil alih oleh Ginny Weasley yang akan tiba bersama Draco Malfoy, yang juga akan menjadi asisten professor di kelas ramuan sihir, mulai minggu depan, untuk sementara ini professor snape akan mengisi kekosongan posisi DADA sampai kau mengambil alih." Jelas Minerva panjang lebar, Hermione menganga kaget.

'aku menjadi professor pertahanan melawan ilmu hitam? yah.. memang nilai DADAku dulu selalu bagus, bahkan melebihi Harry, tapi apa aku bisa? yah.. itu memang bukan ide buruk, lagipula mengajar sejarah sedikit membosankan, kenapa aku harus menceritakan sejarah tentang diriku sendiri? memang konyol sih, tapi yang menggantikanku, Ginny juga salah satu bagian dari sejarah bukan? dan lagi, Malfoy? _oh lord!'_

"Um.. Minerva, maaf, tapi kenapa anda memanggil Malfoy juga? kupikir Severus sendiri sudah lebih dari cukup, aku juga membantunya karena permintaan langsung dari ministry untuk menyelesaikan ramuan khusus, lagipula proyek kami juga belum selesai."

"Hermione, Minister Kingsley sudah menyetujui hal ini, kau bisa menyelaikan proyekmu diluar jam mengajar, tentu saja Severus akan ikut membantu."

'Heh! Membantu? yang benar saja!' Hermione bergumam kesal, Minerva hanya tersenyum melihat mantan murid favoritnya itu, Hermione memang sudah banyak berubah, ia sudah jauh lebih dewasa ,tapi sifat keras kepalanya belum juga juga tau kalau dibandingkan dengan semua orang yang pernah ia temui Hermione adalah yang paling tegar, ia sudah melewati banyak kesulitan, yang tak akan bisa dibayangkan oleh orang lain.

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Hermione menjawab juga, "Baiklah, aku setuju." walaupun masih sedikit tidak yakin tapi Hermione memutuskan untuk mencobanya dulu, lagipula DADA memang selalu jadi pelajaran favoritnya dulu, selain transfigurasi, tentu saja.

"Ah... satu lagi Hermione, Harry juga akan menjadi salah satu staff kita tahun ini, ia akan akan menjadi instruktur quiditch."

_'Oh Shit!_ Harry? instruktur quiditch? sial! ini posisi terburuk!'

"Hermione? apa ada masalah?"

"Huh? oh tidak, tidak ada masalah. oh ya, Minerva, kalau bisa tolong beritahu Kingsley, setelah proyek ini selesai, aku minta istirahat. Yang benar saja, aku kan bukan bagian dari Departemen sihir ataupun Auro_r lagi_ , seharusnya aku bisa sedikit bersantai di Hogwarts, bukannya diberikan berbagai proyek." Hermione kembali bergumam kesal, kenapa ia tidak bisa diberikan ketenangan satu hari saja?

Minerva tertawa kecil "Hermione, jangan lupa kalau kau adalah pahlawan di dunia sihir , penyihir pertama yang menyelesaikan latihan auror dalam SATU BULAN. Menyelesaikan misi tingkat tinggi dengan sempurna pada hari pertama sebagai auror, menjadi kepala auror dalam waktu setengah tahun, penyihir terpintar sepanjang masa, _yang bahkan melebihi Rowena Ravenclaw _, salah satu penyihir terkuat di dunia, dan orang yang berhasil mengalahkan Bellatrix, Doholov, dan para Death Eather terkuat lainnya, tidak ada seorang penyihirpun yang bisa menandingi rekormu saat ini, termasuk Harry."

Hermione mengehela nafas panjang, ia tidak suka dengan berbagai rekornya itu. Sejak kepergian Harry ia terus membuat kejutan di dunia sihir dengan memecahkan berbagai rekor, dan lagi ia terbukti sebagai penerus tunggal dari Rowena Ravenclaw. Heh! mengejutkan bukan? sipa sangka Hermione Granger, si-sok-tau-darah-lumpur-Granger adalah penerus tunggal dari keluarga Ravenclaw , keluarga_ terpintar dan terkaya_ di dunia bagaimana Hermione bisa memiliki darah Rowena, padahal ia ada kelahiran Muggle, tapi konon Rowena akan meneruskan darahnya pada penyihir terpintar yang akan lahir di jaman dimana sihir hitam menguasai dunia, dan orang itu tak lain adalah Hermione.

Tentu saja setelah berbagai berita mengejutkan itu ia menjadi selebriti dunia sihir. Ia adalah sasaran favorit Rita Skeeter, tada hari tanpa terpampangnya wajah Hermione Jane Granger-Ravenclaw di halaman depan Daily Prophet.

* * *

- Harry , Ron -

"Harry, apa kau bisa jelaskan alasan kepergianmu, aku tidak mau tahu tentang apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, tapi setidaknya beritahukan alasanmu untuk meninggalkanku, Hermione dan tentu saja semua orang."

Harry menatap Ron dengan sedih, wajah Ron jelas adalah wajah pria yang telah melewati tahun-tahun yang sulit, pria yang sudah mengalamai berbagai cobaan.

"Ron, apa kau ingat duel terakhirku dengan Voldemort?" tanya Harry, serius.

Ron menangguk. "Ya, memangnya ada apa dengan itu?"

Harry menghelas nafas. "Sesaat sebelum aku melancarkan Avada Kedavra kepada Voldemort ia mengatakan sesuatu padaku, Ron."

"Sesuatu? dan sesuatu itu yang menyebabkan kepergianmu?" tanya Ron kebingungan.

"Ya. Voldemort mengatakan kalau 24 tahun yang lalu, ia tidak membunuh ke-2 orangtuaku, mereka tidak meninggal, namun menghilang, karena itulah ku pergi, aku pergi untuk menemukan mereka berdua."

**-to be continue-**

* * *

Maaf semua! ini memang nggak sesuai sama preview di chap sebelumnya, soalnya aku mau memberikan sedikit penjelasan tentang Hermione dulu.

Hehehe.. pasti kalian semua mikir kalau Hermione disini terlalu.. sekedar informasi, aku ini penggemar Hermione, jadi jelas Hermione bakal berperan sangat besar disini, dan yang pasti dia nggak bakal jadi sekedar penyihir biasa seperti di novel dan filmnya, dia benar2 extraordinary disini, harap maklum ya, dan sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Please Reviewnya ya...


End file.
